


A Shot To The Stars

by Staalkers (starttheshow)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starttheshow/pseuds/Staalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Andrew Shaw's Freshman year of high school and by some twisted fate, he ends up with Jonathan Toews as his Senior Mentor. Whether or not it's a good thing, he'll never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot To The Stars

Right now is one of the few times Andrew Shaw could ever consider saying that he hates his mom. But it’s not really that he hates her, he just really wishes she wouldn't sign him up for bullshit things.

It’s his first year of high school and his mom has taken it upon herself to sign him up for a senior mentor, saying that he "needs all the help he can get."

Nice to know she’s confident in his capability of navigating high school without failing all his classes or getting a wedgie.

So here he is, an hour early to the first day of school, sitting in the library with a bunch of other freshmen, listening to a counselor talk about how beneficial having a senior mentor will be. After about twenty minutes of nothing but verbal diarrhea coming out of his mouth, the guy finally pulls out a list and starts partnering people up.

Most of the seniors aren't even there. Because, yeah, there is no fucking reason for them to be at school this early, just to meet a freshmen they're really only going to show where all their classes are and never talk to again.

Senior mentors are just glorified tour guides.

Andrew’s mom should have just gotten him a map of the school if she’s so concerned, would have been just as helpful.

When is finally gets to the S's, Andrew really doesn't expect his mentor to be there. Out of the forty or so names called, only like five were actually present, but when the counselor calls out, "Andrew Shaw and Jonathan Toews."

A kid stands up and looks around.

He’s a pretty good looking guy.

Tall, and like his face is nice, Andrew likes it.

"Um, Andrew?" Pretty face calls.

Shawzy freaks out on the inside for a second and then slowly raises his hand. Jonathan sees it and shoots him what he assumes is supposed to be a smile. It’s really just a twitch of the mouth, guess he's not perfect, oh well. Jonathan makes his way over to Andrew’s spot in the back of the library.

"Um, hey," he greets.

"Hey," Andrew returns for lack of anything else to say and nods a little.

"We're really not supposed to talk in the library, so let’s go into the hall."

Jonathan leads him out and then turns to look down at Andrew.

He’s really, really tall.

Technically Andrew's pretty tall too, but Jonathan practically dwarfs him.

"Jonathan, but call me Johnny," he says and shoots a hand out.

Andrew shakes it. His hand is rough and calloused and he grasps Shaw's hand back strong.

"Andrew or Shaw or Shawzy, sometimes Shawzer, anyone I guess, no preference, people call me whatever they want really."

"Okay, Shawzy,"Johnny says and nods in confirmation. "Show me your schedule."

Andrew hands it over and Johnny thoroughly inspects it with a look of concentration on his face.

"Okay," he finally says and looks up.

He turns and walks away.

Confused, for a brief moment Andrew is stuck to the spot, but he gets over it and rushes to catch up with Johnny. They go up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. Johnny has long strides and shows no sign of being aware that he's supposedly walking with someone else, Andrew has to move quick to not get left behind.

Johnny stops at a door and faces Andrew, pointing at it.

"First period, English, room 203," he says and then starts up again.

It takes like fifteen minutes for Johnny to show him where all his classes are, the school is fucking huge and the fact that they all alternate from being at one wing of the school to the other doesn't help.

There goes any hope for perfect on-time attendance.

After his classes, Johnny shows him the freshmen lockers, cafeteria, auditorium, field, and the different offices. Andrew takes back any negative feelings he had for him mom signing him up for this, without Johnny, he totally would have gotten lost.

"Okay, you already know where the library is, so that's everything else you need," Johnny says when they're done.

"Um, thanks," Andrew says and turns to leave, it’s ten minutes before school starts, some of Johnny's friends are probably already there.

Andrew's going to sit in front of his first period and get out of Johnny's hair, but Johnny obviously has other ideas because he grabs Andrew's shoulder, stopping him.

"Where are you going?" Johnny questions him with a frown.

"Uh, I thought you would want to go hang out with your friends or something, I was going to go wait at my first period for school to start," Andrew says, becoming slightly afraid. As he responds, Johnny's grip on his shoulder tighter and his expression darkens.

"You have to come with me. It is my duty as senior mentor to look after you, I can not allow you to go sit in some corner all alone. I am supposed to help you adjust to high school life, therefore I can not let you become another loner kid."

Surprised at how serious Johnny takes the whole senior mentor thing, Shaw just nods and allows himself to be pulled along. Johnny takes him to a group of ten or so guys, some sitting, some standing, in a hall.

The guys look at them, some looking slightly curious, and others having no fucks to give.

Johnny stands behind Andrew and places both hands on his shoulders.

"These are my friends," he informs Andrew. "And guys, this is my freshman mentee. His name is Andrew Shaw, you may call him Andrew or Shaw or Shawzy, sometimes Shawzer, he does not care, any one, he has no preference."

Johnny then names them all, and Andrew really hopes he's not actually supposed to remember them.

He stays with them until the bell rings, Johnny still standing behind him with, hands on shoulders.

Andrew has concluded, that while unfairly attractive, Johnny is also rather odd.

[][][]

Shaw goes through his first four periods and then makes his way to the cafeteria. Honestly, he had kind of forgotten where it was, but is able to follow the flow of students and eventually find it.

Andrew sits alone at lunch.

He has a thrown together bologna sandwich and an apple and Andrew’s getting the feeling his mom’s kind of done with making lunches for him, they were so much nicer in elementary school, fruit snacks and Caprisuns, oh, he misses those days.

And so here he is, picking at his lunch, and wondering if it’s worth it to start making his own, when a figure appears.

Patrick Sharp, aka, Sharpy, Johnny’s even prettier friend whose name Andrew only remembered because he wouldn’t mind doing dirty things with him.

“Hey, Andrew,” Sharp greets, beaming at him with a flawless smile.

“Uh, hey.”

“You're eating lunch with us.”

“No, it's okay. You don't need to take pity on me or anything, I'll make my own friends.”

“You're eating lunch with us.”

Obviously not understanding the meaning of no, Sharpy picks up Andrew's lunch and backpack and carries them away.

Andrew gives in, going to join Johnny and his friends with the beautiful blue eyes.

Admittedly, it’s sort of an awkward situation for him.

Andrew doesn’t know these people, he doesn’t know what they like to talk about and what’s taboo.

So in attempt to not make an ass of himself, he just sits there, head down, concentrating on his food, no eye contact.

And it’s working out pretty well, until someone decides to bring up hockey.

Reflexively, Andrew’s head shoots up and Kaner notices.

“Oh, so you like hockey, eh?” He asks grinning.

Shawzy nods eagerly.

“Aw, you're adorable,” Kane smirks at him, and Andrew has to block an attempt to pinch his cheek. “You play hockey also?”

“Uh, I did, but not so much anymore.”

“Now that is a shame. Join the school's team. I'm on it, and so are these other losers.”

“I don't know, maybe.”

Honestly, Andrew would love to play hockey again, but it's kind of been a long while since he's played, and being the worst player on the team would be shit.

“Do I really need to beg you to play with me?”

Now judging by the suggestive faces Kaner's making, that was definitely meant to be taken as dirty.

Andrew's face turns five different shades of red in response.

“I'd love to play with you.”

“Really?”

“Possibly...”

“Can you two stop it,” Johnny cuts in.

He scowls at them both for what feeling like for fucking ever before returning to stabbing at his salad.

Well, okay then, Johnny’s apparently also kind of a dick too, there goes Shaw’s crush or whatever that was.

“Fuck you, Johnny. But really Andrew, you should play with us, it would be really cool.”

“I’ll think about it,” Andrew says, giving a noncommittal shrug.

“Don’t,” Johnny breaks in again, and then leaves without another word.

Dramatic asshole.

“Uh oh, Johnny's jealous,” Kaner giggles.

"What?"

Kaner's apparently a weirdo also, awesome.

"He likes you."

“How the fuck does he like me?”

“He totally wants you to play on the team.”

“He just told me not to.”

“He meant don't think about it, do it.”

“Sure, whatever the fuck you say.” And now Andrew leaves.

[][][]

The next day, Andrew’s early for school again. And that is why he hates taking the bus, he’s either incredibly late or way too fucking early.

But, as it turns out, Johnny the freak likes to be at school early.

Andrew had decided to kick it in the library and flip through the nature picture books to kill time. He’s engrossed by this one photo of a lion eating an antelope carcass when the chair across from him is pulled out and binders are placed on the table.

He looks up to see Johnny sitting down. Johnny pulls out some papers and starts writing, not acknowledging Andrew's presence. After concluding that Johnny isn't going to say anything, Andrew returns his attention to his book about the Savanna.

Shaw actually forgets Johnny's there, but then there's rustling. Andrew looks at him to see Johnny packing up, and then he checks his own watch to find that school starts in fifteen.

Cool. Andrew goes back to his book, he finished the African one and now has one on penguins.

Johnny coughs and Andrew just ignores him, wondering why it takes him so long to leave.

Johnny grabs his book and pushes it down.

"Hey," Shawzy says looking up at him with a glare.

"Come on," Johnny says and motions towards the door.

"No, I'll stay here," Shawzy replies and goes back to his book. Johnny makes a frustrated sound and grabs Andrew’'s stuff.

"Come one."

"Hey, asshole," Shaw curses and chases after him.

"Why were you here so early?" Johnny questions, not looking at him.

"I have to take the bus and don't want to be late, so I'm early. Is that okay, or are you the only one allowed to be early?"

Johnny frowns and gives him a look.

"No. I'm only early because morning practice, which you will also have, ends half an hour before school and it wouldn't be worth it to go back home."

Okay, wow, Shaw guesses Kaner was right, Johnny does want him on the team. It’s kind of nice, but it’s also kind of annoying that he just assumes that Andrew wants to be on his stupid team. They go back to the spot where Johnny friends were before and hang out until first bell. Johnny stays next to Andrew the whole time.

[][][]

Andrew goes back to his old place at lunch, not sure if it was a multiple day invitation to eat with them, or even if he want’s to.

Apparently it is, and it’s not optional because Sharp’s back again, picking up his shit, forcibly moving him over.

Kaner hands him a piece of paper.

“Here’s everything you need to know about the team, tryouts are today after school, I will see you there,” Kaner informs him, obviously not about to take no for an answer.

Andrew still hesitates, not just because of Johnny’s glare, but also because he doesn’t have a ride, getting there’s going be kind of difficult.

"Maybem Kaner, I'll see if the bus goes to the rink," Shaw says, deciding not to mention the part about being slightly intimidated by Johnny.

“No worries!” Kaner shouts. “I can give you a ride.”

And so it’s settled, Andrew Shaw is trying out for the hockey team whether he likes it or not, no if, ands, or buts about it. Patrick Kane commands it.

5th period Shaw rethinks it and decides he’s just going to sneak home after school, but waiting at his locker is Patrick Kane.

"You're not sneaking out of this," Kaner says and waits for Shaw to put his books away before manhandling him out to the parking lot, which was really unnecessary.

Andrew was under the impression he was getting a ride from Kaner, but apparently by, 'I'll give you a ride,' Kaner meant, 'I'll just volunteer Johnny to give you a ride and not even ask him if that's okay.'

Andrew's rather displeased with Kaner right now, he's pretty sure not asking Johnny is like not proper etiquette or some shit his mom would scolded him about. But nonetheless, Andrew crawls into the back seat.

They kind of just sit there for a while. Which is okay with Andrew, it’s Johnny's car, he's the captain of this ship, he decides when they shove off, no hurry, but this is starting to get to be a really long time for Johnny to just be sitting in the school parking lot and doing what, collecting his thoughts? Andrew finally looks up to see what's going on and realizes that Johnny’s glaring at him in the rear view mirror.

“Um...” Andrew says, not sure what he did.

“Where do you live,” Johnny demands.

“Why?”

“Tell me your address, so I can get to your house,” Johnny says in the same angry tone.

“So we can go get your skates,” Kaner clarifies.

“Oh.”

Yeah, skates would be good.

Andrew tells them his address, which gets Kaner really excited.

“That's super close to Johnny,” Kaner nearly yells and they finally go.

Andrew grabs his skates and gear as quick as possible, he does not want to incur the wrath of Johnny for taking too long, and writes a note to his parents explaining where he’ll be.

[][][]

Sharpy, Seabs, and Duncs are already there in the locker room changing.

And there goes Andrew’s self confidence. Do these guys really need to be that ripped?

Johnny looks him up and down while he's changing, Andrew's pretty sure that's against locker room rules.

"You need to work on your quads," Johnny concludes with a nod.

Shaw blushes in response. Kaner laughs and comes up behind Andrew, putting his arms around his shoulders.

"Don't listen to him Shawzy," Kaner says, breathing hot into Andrew's ear. "You have great quads."

Now Andrew is fully flushed. They're both in their underwear. Kaner has his full body pressed up against Andrew, disregarding any notion of personal space. His skin is hot on Shaw's and his mouth is dangerously close to the younger boy's ear. Their two skins begin to stick together from and the heat and the slight sweet and the pressure of Kaner clinging on to him.

Andrew can feel the pull and the stick of skin on skin as Kaner shifts, but doesn't let go, and now, he's praying to the hockey gods, be they merciful, that he doesn't pop an awkward boner, for that would make for a horrible first impression with all the other guys in the locker room. Kaner would probably be flattered.

"Hurry up," Johnny commands with a frown, liberating Andrew from the awkwardness and one-sided sexual tension. He's starting to appreciate Johnny's seriousness.

There are about a dozen kids trying out, but only three open spaces. The other guys are taller than him and bigger than him, but Andrew’s fast and makes two absolutely beautiful goals; they're both by luck really, the first one's a horrible angle shot that he scores standing nearly parallel to the goal, he was really trying to pass the puck, but it went in, and the second one he kind of trips on the ice and does this spinning move and the puck somehow ends in the back of the net. But the coach doesn't know any of this, and Andrew's not about to tell him, so coach still looks at him appraisingly and at the end of tryouts, Andrew gets pulled aside and offered a spot.

"So what do you say, son, you wanna be on the team," Coach ask grinning down at him.

Shawzy knows his immediate answer should be yes, hells yes, in fact, but over coach's left shoulder he can see Johnny mean mugging him, and he wavers. Does Andrew really want to put up with Johnny's glarey bullshit? There's a commotion on the other side of the ice and he looks over to see Kaner trying to lick Burish's face.

"Yeah," Shawzy says with a chuckle. Kaner’s antics alone will make it worth being on the team, never mind the whole getting to play the greatest sport in the world thing.

Back in the locker room after practice, Shaw's sitting on the bench putting his shoes back on when Kaner slides up next to him.

“So?” Kaner asks with a grin, like he already knows the answer will be yes. Andrew honestly can't help himself, he hasn't really done it yet, but he can already tell it’s fun to mess with Kaner. And so he frowns, puts on the saddest most pathetic face he can, and looks down at his hands, doing his best to hid the small grin fighting its way onto his face.

“Shit dude, I'm sorry. But you were doing so good! I can talk to coach for you, this is some bullshit.”

“Calm down Kaner,” comes Johnny's voice from behind them. He places a hand on Andrew’s shoulder and digs his fingers in. “He made the team.”

“What! You lied to me?” Andrew smiles sheepishly and shrugs his shoulders. “Guh, I can't believe I fell for that. You were fucking amazing out there.”

Kaner's kind of childlike and adorable sometimes.

“Thanks,” Shaw says and beams up at him, they share a moment that is interrupted by Johnny telling them to hurry up.

They make their way out to the car and leave.

[][][]

Andrew thinks they're dropping Kaner off first because the way they're going, isn't the way to his house, but they pull into the parking lot of a Chevys and he’s pretty sure Kaner does live there.

“Why are we here?” Andrew asks confused.

“This is where Tazer likes to celebrate. Super glad you’re on the team now,” Kaner says with a grin. Andrew looks at Johnny, but he just shrugs and grunts a little in acknowledgment.

It’s around 7:00 and the Chevys is pretty full. Kaner grabs a kids’ coloring page and a box of crayons, he offers to get Andrew some.

"Nah, I'm good man," Shaw laughs, declining the offer, opting to watch Kaner color, which he’s sure will be quite the experience to say the least. Kaner gives him a dirty look and shrugs.

"Your loss," he says and follows the waitress.

They're given a booth. Shaw ends up between them and he's not too sure how he feels about that.

"Eight quesadillas," Kaner requests when the waitress comes to take their order.

“You’re hungry, Kaner,” Andrew asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that. I ain’t no fatty. They’re the kids’ ones, so they’re like really small, and I am hungry, so I need like a lot. Besides, I’m a growing boy so shut the fuck up and order your god damn food.”

“Don’t curse,” Johnny scolds Kaner. The waitress had look a bit offended by his language, but now she’s smiles down at Johnny.

“May I please have a salad, dressing on the side?” He requests.

“Of course,” she says, still smiling, more than she needs to, and kind of fluttering her eyelashes at him. Is she flirting? “Is there anything else that would interest you?”

Ew, she is. Andrew is certain that she is too old for Johnny and that he is way out of her league, so she should probably back off.

“Nachos,” Andrew says, trying to ruin the moment the waitress thinks she’s having with Johnny who is totally not interested.

“Uh, sure,” she says to Andrew, dropping the smile. “Will that be all?”

“Yes,” Andrew replies firmly and hands her their menus.

“Dude, I think she was coming on to you,” Kaner says wide eyed to Johnny when she leaves.

He shrugs.

“I am fairly attractive,” he says staring into Shawzy’s eyes intently.

“Uh, okay,” Andrew says, not quite sure what Johnny’s trying to get at. Yes, he is pretty attractive, far more attractive than Andrew, no need to rub it in.

“No, don’t okay him, Shawzy. Don’t inflate this D-bag’s ego. He’s only attractive to some people and in no way as good looking as me, I am the one the waitress should have been flirting with,” Kaner pouts.

“Of course you are, Kaner. You’re beautiful,” Andrew soothes him, patting Kaner on the back.

“Thanks Shawzy, you’re a smart man,” Kaner says and wraps his arms around Andrew in a loose hug. Kaner rest his head on Andrew’s shoulder, and apparently they’re going to stay like that because after a while Kaner still doesn’t let go.

“He’s lying to you Kaner, I hope you know that, he finds me more attractive,” Johnny says with a frown.

“Does not,” Kaner retorts, sticking out his tongue, and Andrew never thought he would live to see Johnny arguing with Kaner over who he thought was better looking.

“I think you are both beautiful, in your own very special ways,” Andrew says nodding at Kaner.

“Whatever,” Johnny says.

When their food arrives, Kaner devours his quesadillas and then is all over Andrew’s food, which he should have known was going to happen.

“So, Shawzy, how you liking high school? You totally psyched about making some totally awesome, super sexy upperclassmen friends?” Kaner questions, wiggling his eyebrows at the part he was obviously referring to himself.

“Uh, yeah, I like high school, and of course, you are a wonderful friend Kaner.”

“I know,” Kaner replies smugly.

“He’s adequate,” Johnny interjects.

“Fuck you, Shawzy said I’m awesome, you’re just jealous.”

“It’s okay Johnny, you’re great too,” Andrew says, placing a hand on his shoulder and nodding at him reassuringly. Maybe it isn’t that great of an idea to patronize Johnny, because his face contorts and he shoves Andrew’s hand away, and fuck, he might be mad.

“Of course I am.”

“Okay.”

“Okay, I’m tired of this place,” Kaner says after they’ve been sitting in silence for a while. “Let’s bounce.”

When the check comes Shawzy pulls out his wallet, but Kaner makes him put it away.

“Nah man,” he says. “Johnny's got it.” Andrew looks over at Johnny.

“I got it,” Johnny confirms with a nod, but no smile.

“Okay...” Andrew says, not sure if he’s taking advantage of Johnny right now or something.

Kaner gets dropped off first. He hops out the car and runs up the stairs. He waves frantically at them before slamming the door shut.

Once again, they just sit there. Andrew finally goes oh, and tells Johnny his address again. Johnny frowns even more, if that's possible, at him through the rear view mirror.

“I remember where you live,” Johnny says indignantly. “Move up.”

Andrew doesn't move. Why would it matters where he's sitting for the five minutes it'll take to get to his house.

"Why?" He asks. That gets him a furious look and a noise of anger, he should just stop asking questions.

“Just do it,” Johnny commands and Andrew jumps and moves up front.

Johnny puts on a horrible radio station, but turns it down low and says, “Hockey’s important.”

Andrew has no objections to that statement, so he just nods. He should have known Johnny would want to have serious conversation.

“It’s my senior year and college scouts are going to be looking at my stats. I want to go to the NHL.”

“Okay.”

Johnny’s got ambition, Andrew respects that.

“I'm just saying, be good.”

Andrew’s palms get really sweaty, Johnny really knows how to help a guy relax.

“No pressure there,” he jokes. Johnny just shrugs.

“You were good though, today, out there.”

“Wow, a compliment.”

“Didn’t know it was possible?”

Johnny laughs good-naturedly, and Andrew likes it, his laugh, its good.

They pull up to his house and Andrew gets out the car as fast as he can. He has to get his gear before he can escape to his house, and when he’s grabbing it out the trunk, Johnny decides to get out of the car also. He watches Andrew collect his things and then follows him to the door.

“Umm, do you want to come in?” he asks, not really sure what he’s supposed to do. Johnny shakes his head no.

“Good night, kid,” he says and pats Shaw on the head. He then turns and goes back to his car and Andrew’s stuck watching him leave. He eventually collects himself and goes inside. Johnny is too fucking weird.

He hears his mom in the kitchen and goes to greet her. She's washing dishes and humming. Andrew grabs a towel and goes to help.

“Hi, honey,” she greets with a smile and hands him a cup to dry. “How’d it go?”

“Made it,” he says, beaming back at her.

“That’s great, Andrew, I'm so proud of you. You must be hungry after playing so hard, I saved you some dinner," she says and motions with her head towards the refrigerator.

“It’s okay mom, I ended up eating out with some of the guys.”

“I’m so happy you made friends. Was one of them Johnny?” She asks with a smirk.

“Yeah, mom,” he sighs, Andrew still doesn't want to admit that she might have been right about the whole senior mentor thing and that it did totally help him. He doesn't want her to get any more ideas and to go signing him up for more things. They finish the dishes and Andrew tells his mom good night.

“Good night, Andrew," she says, placing a small kiss on his forehead and pushing him off to bed.

Andrew goes to his room and falls into bed. He’s asleep almost immediately. 5 am practice tomorrow, that’s going to be fun.


End file.
